


You were supposed to love me

by caribou121



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Unwanted Advances, absent Peggy, poor confused lil Angie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou121/pseuds/caribou121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is barely around much nowadays and Angie reaches out to someone for physical comfort but realises it's not what she wanted after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were supposed to love me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally got the idea for this fic a few months ago while listening to I Heard Love is Blind by Amy Winehouse and got re- inspired this afternoon by another song (https://soundcloud.com/search?q=goodbye%20feder).

It was only as Angie left the apartment now that she realised the impact of what she had done. Up til now things had been a haze, a mess she dreaded but couldn’t quite make sense of. And now everything was finally clear to her, she wished she could revert back into the fog she had been in before. It wasn’t as terrifying and, God, was she terrified now. 

~Several days earlier~

Late Thursday’s Angie usually had a class but she wasn’t feeling up to it and besides, they were working on voice projection tonight, something she didn’t feel she needed too much help on. So she was sitting waiting for Peggy to come home even though she knew the older woman wouldn’t be home until a lot later. They had been together just over five years now and a year ago Peggy had received her promotion to ‘Director of SHIELD’. She was a lot busier now, late shifts kind of blurred together and Angie was beginning to feel almost estranged from her partner. She had tried to talk to Peggy about it; at first she had apologized, taken Angie out for special meals on her days off, told her “It’s just until the agency is properly established, darling.” Now they didn’t bother mentioning it so much, Peggy was so tired by the time she got home (if she did at all) that she went straight to bed. Then she was gone in the morning before Angie woke. 

Angie was beginning to wonder when the last time they properly had a conversation was. And then her mind would play games with her, dangling awful questions in front of her to play with. Is she always at work? What if she’s getting closer to that guy she works with? Does she even love you anymore if she doesn’t wanna spend time with you? Sighing, Angie rose and headed for the phone to call Gloria, no use moping around when she could be out having fun. 

A few hours later Angie stood outside the bar her and Gloria always went to, one for ‘like-minded’ people. After Gloria arrived they ordered drinks and watched the singer perform, “Hey Ange, quite staring, she might get the wrong idea, huh?” Gloria cast her a knowing glance and rose her eyebrows in question. 

“Shut up, Gloria, you know I’m with Pegs.” Angie scowled down into her drink, she had hoped not to think about her relationship too much tonight. 

“So… how are things goin’ in that regard anyways?” Gloria knew things hadn’t been too easy between the pair lately and she didn’t like to push Angie but she wished she would talk to her about it more. 

“It’s fine, I mean it’s not but- I don’t wanna think about it just now, let’s just have fun tonight, okay?”

A few more drinks later and Angie would say she was well on her way to drunk. Gloria was dancing with some girl in a suit and Angie felt a bit like a sitting goose so decided to go order another at the bar.

“What will you have, sugar?” Angie turned to see the singer from earlier posing her the question. Her hair was a glossy brown, parted and waving over one side of her face. Her eyes the same shade glanced up at Angie even though she was a little taller with her heels on. 

“I- uh, already ordered.” Angie explained, trying her best not to be flustered. But the girl was like a goddamn pin-up, so could you blame her?

“That’s alright, I’ll get you another.” The woman said before motioning to the bartender, “Two more, please.” He set the drink he’d just made down next to Angie and turned to complete the rest of the order. “Better drink up fast then, hmm?” The singer smirked, eyes still intent on Angie. “Oh, you’ll have to forgive me, I’m Elizabeth but everyone here calls me Lizzie.” 

“Angie, pleased to meet you.” The two woman shook hands and then the drinks arrived, Angie knocked back the rest of the one currently in her hand. 

~

Angie and Lizzie had been sitting, sipping their drinks in the corner together for the better part of an hour. Talking about not much while inching closer, the singer eventually asked Angie if she wanted to go somewhere quieter. Angie, decided in her drunken haze that sure, that would be a good idea.   
But now here she was, backstage in the tiny ‘dressing room’ with another woman’s lips on her neck and hand slowly inching its way up her thigh. Angie knew logically she could stop it, that she should. Just step back, say no, leave. But she found herself frozen and like everything up until now, she was just letting it happen. She felt as though maybe it wasn’t really happening, it was just a dream, she was a passenger in her own body. She desperately wanted to get off the ride but she didn’t know how. It would be over soon. God, she wanted it to be over soon. 

The woman had worked her way down Angie’s chest now, she felt unsafe, exposed. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. What would happen if she asked her to stop? She could feel herself yelling at her body to just stop. But she didn’t, she let it continue, the singers fingers now rubbing at her through her underwear. It felt good right? It was supposed to feel good. But it didn’t, it wasn’t Peggy and she wanted to cry. Eventually, Angie was worked to her peak, she had been relatively silent until now, she let out a choked gasp and tightly shut her eyes. She could hear her uneven breath throughout the room. Still in a daze, she tried to gather her thoughts and pulled her arms up over her chest.

“I- I have to go. Sorry.” Angie moved out from behind the woman, pulling her brassiere and dress up and avoiding eye contact at all costs. She left the room as quickly as they had fallen into it and rushed to go find Gloria, if she was still around.

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but that's what I get for not editing things after an hour of reckless typing, apologies. Chapter two will be the confrontation (hopefully, I make no promises to deliver). I'm vintagelesbionage on tumblr. :)


End file.
